


Falling For Stars - Behind the Scenes

by Starca2tic



Series: Falling For Stars (Elu Fanfic AU) -  All Content [2]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirting, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Social Media, famous Eliott, famous Lucas, famous people being famous online
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starca2tic/pseuds/Starca2tic
Summary: While the action is rolling in the actual storyline. This is purely my edits of extra content for "Falling For Stars". Which will feature; social media content, text messages between the characters, aesthetic posters, magazine covers/headlines, and any other edits for the fanfic.These will be updated between every chapter! :)---Note: These are not necessarily for the fanfic nor is it crucial but true to SKAM format, extra is more! I thought since they are famous actors, all this content is needed to get the full experience of bringing this world to life! I hope you enjoy!Feel free to see it all on my blogs: ( @starcassstic / @eluaesthetics ) and be sure to search up the tags; "ffs fic" or "falling for stars fic" if you want to only see this fic's extra content.Thank you for reading and thank you for your love and support! <3<3<3





	1. Episode 1 - Extra Content

 

 

*******

 

**EXTRA CONTENT #1:**

 

 

 

 

_What Lucas saw from the text sent by Eliott._

 

_***_

 

__

__

 

*******

 

**EXTRA CONTENT #2:**

 

_Version 2 of text messages and additional aesthetic picture!💗_

 

***

 

*******

 

**Extra Content #3** :

 

_Fanfic soundtrack playlist to go with the themes and atmosphere of the story._

 

[Spotify Link](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6uKs7dP9ZRDossAwp8Ttzt?si=CERqpES8TwSd-EoBIJ_hhw)

 

***

 

 

***

 

**Extra Content #4:**

 

_Main Cast’s IG Accounts!_

 


	2. Episode 1.5 - Extra Content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content posted after EPISODE 1. 
> 
> \---
> 
> Note: Hahaha! It's really fun doing these! I'm so happy to share these with you guys but please continue to support the main story and leave comments or any feedback :) 
> 
> But for now, let's look at what these characters are up to until I update to give you the full story. ;") With love, Gao<3

 

***

 

**Extra Content #5:**

 

_Posted after EPISODE 1. SAMEDI 11:57._

 

***

 

 

***

 

**Extra Content #6:**

 

_Status update: most recent posts._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: these are all fictionally edited)


End file.
